Cherryheart - A Pokémon story
by CaptainCherry
Summary: Ash has arrived in Unova to master mega evolution when he finds a lost Xtransiever..


Ash ketchum approached a dark alley. Pikachu nervously held onto Ash's head as he spoke. "Come on out Mewtwo" and upon Ash's request a purple cat looking figure appeared from the dark sky.

"Ash, it's a pleasure to see you." Mewtwo said as she descended to the earth. Mewtwo bowed as Ash took off his hat and did the same. "Come on out Sceptile" Ash threw a Pokéball and a green lizard appeared. "Now we will begin with a one on one battle." Mewtwo announced.

Ash was in Unova at this time hoping to master mega evolution. The following day he was in the Pokémon center's dressing room putting on a blue coat over his white t-shirt. He wore a blue Fedora and was ready to find Mewtwo again.

"I'm all dressed up and I have someplace to go to. Ash walked out of the changing room to see an item in the lost and found. A pink Xtransiever.

Meanwhile in Lacanousa town a pink-hair girl with a white sunhat gasped catching the teacher's attention. "Pull it together Yancy" said Mr. Pole. "Now getting back to magnetic attraction-"

At recess Yancy couldn't take a rest. It was true that she had no control over Mega-evolution and was embarrassed to admit it. But she had an errand which dragged her mind into a different place.

Back in Castelia city Ash rented a motel feeling a lack of hope, for whomever owned this Xtransiever. He was done training with Mewtwo for the day so he decided to take some rest. Using his own Xtransiever to contact Officer Jenny Ash talked to her about the device and described it's shape and size.

"It resembled a pink hexagon." Ash said as Jenny was brought a cup of coffee. She was tired and promised to do this in the morning. Ash soon had his stomach growling and rolled his eyes.

He and Pikachu walked together, it was nighttime in the Unova region. Ash decided to head to a casteliacone stand. "You want the Pikapow special buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu who declined the offer.

Ash turned around to see a lady in white clothing putting a sign on a brick building. He approached her when she turned her face. She examined Ash thoughfully.

Ash felt a strange urge to hold the hands of this mysterious lady in white. "What might the problem be?" Ash asked as she took off her hat. "My Xtransiever. I kind of need it to stay in contact with Mom."

Ash soon knew what she sought out for. "I know where it is." he said formally. He walked her into the hotel that he was staying at. It was a long walk and Yancy began to lose strength in her feet. Ash with grace carried her in his arms into his room releasing her upon a bed.

"The xtransiever" Ash with a look of soberness handed it to her. Yancy began to cry out of joy but stopped herself just in time. "You didn't have to carry me" Yancy said. Ash was taking off his hat looking in a mirror.

"Someone had to keep you off the ground." Ash said as he came out of his changing room with black garments. Overnight Ash was in his bed with Pikachu repeatedly glancing at Yancy.

She was beautiful and had a pleasant attitude from what he knew. The following morning Ash found Yancy in her bookbag looking for something.

Ash changed into his outfit looked at Yancy bushings her short hair in the mirror. "Yancy you want to visit the Ferris wheel?"

Yancy was stunned but she couldn't resist. She began to develop a feeling, a good one. "The one located in Nimbasa city." Ash stated. It was a weekend after all and Yancy just had to hang out and with this man. With his beautiful eyebrows and dark hair.

Walking into the parking lot, the gang was ready for take-off. Ash personally knew that Mewtwo didn't like the idea of Ash leaving Castelia but he was doing it anyways. "Togekiss I choose you!" Yancy exclaimed. An egg shaped dove appeared, waiting for her passengers to hop on board.

On the way Yancy held on tight to Ash as Togekiss soared with elegance. Ash felt it meaningful for allowing Yancy to hold onto him. Soon they soared into Mombasa city where Ash carried Yancy off of Togekiss. Ash and Yancy both looked at each other, blushing.

On the Ferris wheel Pikachu was sharing his seat with Ash's Oshawott. Yancy and Ash both held hands and looked at each other in the eyes. They were actually in love with one another.

"I have school usually but I could explore Unova with you." Yancy felt Ash's hands rubbing her hair and sniffed. "I'll take you to and from school. We have each other for the rest of the day. "Ash said as he felt his cheeks reddening.

Yancy and Ash held hands as they began to kiss each other on their lips. "I'll find a part time job." Ash said. He promised her that he could help her graduate school and find an apartment.

"I'll always be yours" Yancy said crying but smiling. Ash hugged her and asked if she wanted to marry him. Yancy kissed his cheek sobbing "Happily Ash".


End file.
